The Loss of Mind and Heart
by Ireina-sama1313
Summary: Inuyasha loses his memory. Its Kagome's fault. Need I say more?


A/N: Okay, so I'm in a sorta dark, depressing mood lately. I DON'T KNOW WHY!!!! Warning, not for happy people! /`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/` /`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/` The battle was over. They'd avenged Shippo's death. Kagome sat on the ground nursing a bite she'd received. Inuyasha came over to her. "Are you alright?" "What the Hell do you think?! I got bit!" Her remark shocked even Miroku, and Sango. "K-Kagome? Maybe you should get that bite looked at." The houshi kept his distance, knowing well that she was testy. "I'm fine! Why is everyone on my case?!" She stomped off. Inuyasha stared after her. "Now I know something's wrong." He ran after her, picking her up and running off in the direction of Keade's village. "What the Hell are you doing?!" Kagome fought against the hanyou. She managed to break his grip, only to fall to the ground in a field. "Kuso!" Inuyasha landed beside her. He grabbed her shoulders and stared at her. "What's wrong with you?!" "Nothing! Let go!" "Ne." "NOW!!!" She started hitting him. As she did, her miko powers started to go out of control. Each time she hit, her powers purified a little more of him. He winced in pain, but didn't stop her. With each punch, more tears flooded her cheeks. "I hate you!!!" She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "Feel better?" She pulled away and nodded. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. She stared at him. "Why did you-"Her sentence was cut short by him falling to his knees, wincing in pain. "Inuyasha!!" She caught him and gently helped him lay down. "What is it? What's wrong?" He closed his eyes. "Inuyasha!! Get up!! Inuyasha!!" She was still screaming as Miroku and Sango ran up. She turned to them, now hysterical. "What's wrong with him?!" Sango pulled her away as Miroku knelt to examine the fallen hanyou. The houshi looked at them. "I-I don't know what's wrong with him." "He's fighting a losing battle." Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. A demoness jumped down from a nearby tree. Kagome stared. "N-nani?" "Your power is slowly purifying him. Well half of him." Miroku stood up. "What do you mean half?" "You can't purify ningen blood. His demon blood is purifying, but his human blood isn't. That conflict will..." "Will what?" Kagome ran over to the demon. "Please tell me!" "He'll split. One half human, the other demon. There will be two different people occupying the same body. Both sides will fight for dominance. That fight will make him go insane." Sango gasped. "H-how long?" "Three days at the most." Kagome broke down and cried. Miroku turned away. Sango grabbed the demon's arm. "Isn't there anything we can do?" "Yeah, but-" Kagome ran up. "Please, do it. If it'll make him better, do it." "Alright, but you may want to say goodbye first." "W-why?" "Just do it." She walked over to Inuyasha and knelt down. She started whispering as she pushed the hair back from his eyes. After a few minutes she stood up. "You done?" She nodded. "Okay." The demon took out a sword and started toward Inuyasha. Sango ran in front of her. "What are you doing?! I thought you said you were gonna help him!" "I am. If you keep him alive, he'll suffer. This is for the best."  
"NE!!" Kagome ran to the hanyou and lay over him, tears streaking her  
face. "You can't kill him!! You can't!" The demoness stood there, thinking, for a few minutes. "Fine. He should wake up later. After that, he has three days. On the fourth day, he won't be the same." She left. Kagome got up, looking at the hanyou. "Three days? That's all?" ........................................Later that day................................... Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Kagome staring at him. He could smell her tears. "What's wrong?" She smiled. "Nothing." "Are you sure?" "I-I was just afraid something happened to you. Let's go back to camp." She stood up and walked towards Sango and Miroku, who were across the field. The hanyou got up and followed. Throughout the next two days, Inuyasha could feel everyone staring at him and acting sad around him. Finally, at dusk on the third day, he grabbed Kagome and ran into the forest. He set her down and stared at her. "What's wrong with you guys?! You keep staring at me like I'm about to die!" To his surprise, she broke down and cried. Through her sobs, she told him everything. When she was done, he was in shock. "N-nani? I-I won't-" "Gomen nasai!!" The miko collapsed into his arms again. "G-gomen nasai! It's all my fault!" "Shh." He pulled her away from him. "It's not your fault. Alright?" She continued on as if she didn't hear him. "I-I'll understand f you don't forgive me. I-I-"He silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled away, she stared at him in shock. "N-nani?" "I'm not mad at you, and I could never hate you." He smiled. "Promise me something though." "Anything." "Tomorrow, no matter what happens, don't cry. I hate it when you cry and seeing you upset makes me feel helpless." "I-I promise." She hugged him tight. He picked her up and headed back to camp. .....................................The next day......................................... Kagome woke to find Inuyasha wasn't there. Hopes high, she turned to Sango and Miroku. Her hopes fell when she saw their faces. Sango was crying silently, and Miroku was staring into space, obviously fighting tears too. "I-is he-"Sango pointed to the end of the field. Kagome jumped up and ran to him. She stopped a few feet from him. He was now in his human form. She could tell by the look he gave her that he didn't remember her. She fell to her knees and cried. His reaction to it shocked everyone. His eyes widened and he threw his arms around her, crying and shaking harder than her. She stared at him, too shocked to move. Then she remembered his words the night before. I feel so helpless when you cry. As soon as her tears dried up, he calmed down. "I-it's alright now. I promise." She smiled at the hanyou, who only held her tighter, like a child would his mother. She smiled and embraced him as well. That night, Kagome stared at the hanyou. All day, he hadn't said a word. Miroku believed the hanyou was now mute on top of everything else. He'd followed her around like a lost puppy. Now he'd fallen asleep next to her. She stared at him. He looked so innocent, so sweet. Tears fell silently down her face as she realized his condition would only worsen. She reached over him to Sango's katana. She raised it over the hanyou's chest, only to find he was awake. He sat up, staring at her. His stare was one of trust, of love. He trusted her with his life. She suddenly found she couldn't kill him. She instead raised the katana over her own heart and plunged it in. As she fell, she heard a scream. She knew it wasn't hers, but the one that needed her the most. Through blurring eyes, she saw Inuyasha holding her and crying over her. He said one word, just one. "NO!!!! No!! No." He lay over her as she felt the life drain away from her. /`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/` /`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/` A/N: So tragic....Yeah. I wrote this while listening to some depressing song. It's an Inuyasha song called Taji-oku-Sango. Dunno. Anyways, R&R!!!! 


End file.
